Justice
by rika08
Summary: sequal to Birthday Devistation. It's court date. Lindsay monroe vs. DJ Pratt. Lindsay can't seem to stay calm during the trial...and she wonders if she can face Pratt a second time, even with his freedom on the line. D/L
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay stood outside the Manhattan Court House, pacing around the halls nervously. Her arms were brought up to her chest as she bit her thumbnail on her right hand. Like in Montana, Lindsay had testified in the building hundreds of times but not as a witness or victim. She shuddered as the memories flooded back to her. It was DJ Pratt's hearing. Six months after he'd rapped Lindsay in her apartment and then tried to kill her. She'd been called to testify against him, as were Mac, Flack, and Stella, who were testifying forensically and the first on-scene.

The crowd around the courtroom was beginning to grow even further. Photographers began snapping photos as policemen escorted Pratt down the hall. Lindsay's body completely froze. She stared down the hall at the monster that'd attacked her months ago. His eyes found hers…and he smiled at her. Lindsay wanted to run, but she couldn't find the strength to make her body move. As Pratt entered the room, Lindsay found herself able to move again. She exhaled deeply, not realizing that she'd held her breath. She staggered over to the closest bench before she lost her balance. Her head was spinning and she was growing nauseas.

"Lindsay are you alright?" asked a voice.

Lindsay looked up. Mac stood above her, his face written with worry. Lindsay nodded. "Just scared, Mac."

Mac sat down beside her and held her shoulder, "Just get up there and tell the truth. It doesn't matter what those people think. We've got the evidence that confirms your story."

Lindsay nodded. "It's just hard to see him again after that night."

"You'll be alright, Lindsay. Just stay strong." Mac said. He hugged her tightly.

"Miss Monroe, we're ready for you." said a guard.

Mac released her. "We'll be waiting out here for you."

Lindsay nodded and stood. She followed the guard into the courtroom. She felt the eyes of everyone in the courtroom on her. Her legs shook as she walked up to the stand. A man came up, holding the bible in his hands. Lindsay placed her hand on the bible and was sworn in. She sat down and waited for the Prosecutor to begin.

Lindsay had met with the man several times during her past few years testifying. He kept his questions short, but able to dig much information from them. His hair was grey at the roots from his many years, but his eyes held a ferocity that could not be extinguished. He stood from his table and approached the stand.

"Detective Monroe, you are a member of the New York Crime Lab, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Lindsay answered.

"You've testified to thousands of cases involving rape, correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you every been called as the victim of a rape case before?"

Lindsay inhaled slowly, "No."

He nodded. "Could you explain to this courtroom, what events took place, the night you were rapped?"

Lindsay nodded. "I had gone to a new club that had opened up, with my coworkers. Work had kept us all busy…and we wanted to enjoy each others company on our off hours."

"So you all went to the club?"

"Yes." Lindsay answered.

"Can you tell us, who all was present at the club?"

"Detective Taylor, Boneseara, Doctor Hawkes," Lindsay inhaled. "Detectives Flack, Angell, and Detective Messer."

"A large group of coworkers." he stated.

"Yes. I had no idea at the time, but it was a ploy for a celebration." Lindsay explained.

"What kind of celebration?" he asked.

"My birthday was the following day." Lindsay could hear the gasps throughout the courtroom. "Detectives Boneseara and Angell had used the club as an excuse to have a small party for me."

"So they were celebrating your birthday, which was the following day?" the prosecutor asked.

"Correct." Lindsay answered.

"Can you tell us how long your coworkers stayed at the club?"

Lindsay shook her head. "A little over an hour. Two at the most."

"Two hours. And in those two hours, how much did you drink at the bar?"

"I had two an a half beers." Lindsay answered.

"Clearly not enough to effect your judgment. Not even enough to show on a breathalyzer test either." the prosecutor stated. He paced about the courtroom. "Miss Monroe, what caused you to leave the club?"

"I had work the next morning. I was working an early shift and I needed to get home." Lindsay explained.

"How did you manage to get yourself back?"

"Detective Messer drove me back to my apartment." Lindsay answered.

"And how long did he stay?"

"Not long. He dropped me off and headed back to his apartment." Lindsay answered.

"So, a few minutes. And you know this for certain?"

"I didn't go into my complex until Detective Messer was out of my sight." Lindsay explained.

"And why was that?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know. I just couldn't stop watching him."

He nodded. "Then you entered the complex?"

"Yes. I entered my complex and jogged up the stairs to my floor." Lindsay answered. She felt her heart beginning to beat quicker.

"And when you reached your floor, what happened next?"

"I walked down the hall, to my door."

"Can you tell the court if you noticed anything…strange, before you entered your apartment?" he asked.

"I remember smelling paint. My neighbors across the hall had their apartment repainted during the week. I could still smell it drying when I walked through the hall." Lindsay explained. She inhaled deeply, waiting for the hard questions to come.

"You smelled paint. Is not DJ Pratt's job…a painter?" he asked.

The defense attorney stood abruptly. "Abjection the question is irrelevant!"

"The defendant work force is relevant it places him in the victims' apartment." the prosecutor replied.

"Overruled." the judge said.

"Miss Monroe, can you explain, what happened next?"

Lindsay licked her bottom lip. "I pulled out my keys and grabbed the door knob. My hand slipped before I turned the keys and I noticed the door was unlocked."

"Then what?"

"I entered my apartment. The lights were off, just as I had left them. I walked to the table by my door and opened the drawer. I kept my off duty piece inside it and I found it missing." Lindsay explained.

"What next?"

"I pulled out my cell phone and readied to dial. I walked into my kitchen and pulled a knife for protection. I had left my second piece in my holster after I'd gotten off work. I walked to my bedroom, where I had left my holster…and I found the gun was missing also." Lindsay explained. Her heart raced in her chest. She could feel fear and tears creeping up on her.

The prosecutor nodded. "What then?"

"I finished dialing and before I turned around to head for the door, I heard it close." Lindsay answered.

"What did you see?"

Lindsay inhaled deeply. "I saw a man, standing in front of the door, pointing my gun at me."

"Can you identify the man you saw?"

"Yes. He's sitting in the orange jumper." Lindsay said nodding toward Pratt.

"Let the case show that Miss Monroe has identified her attacker as DJ Pratt." the prosecutor called. He turned back to Lindsay. "Miss Monroe, go on."

Lindsay swallowed hard. "He told me to drop the phone, and I told him I wouldn't. He walked to the CD player I had set on the table and turned it on. He told me to drop my phone again, but I wouldn't do it. I gripped the knife in my hands and threw it at him. He dodged it and I hit behind my counter."

"Take your time, Miss Monroe."

"He grabbed me from behind and threw me up against the wall. I dropped my phone during the struggle. I felt the barrel of the gun under my chin. I asked him what he was doing out of prison and he hit me with the barrel of the gun. He told me that it wasn't any of my business. He grabbed my throat, and shot the gun at the window."

"Do you know why he did that?"

"I thought it was his way of telling me he would kill me." Lindsay explained.

"What then?"

"He tossed the gun to the floor and he kissed me." Lindsay answered.

The prosecutor nodded. "And at this point, he began to rape you?"

"Abjection he's leading the witness!"

"Overruled!" the judge yelled he looked down at Lindsay. "Take your time, Miss Monroe."

Lindsay nodded. "Yes. I…I tried to fight back. I started beating on his chest, trying to push him away, but he grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall with one hand. With his free hand, he grabbed my pants and started to unbutton them. That's when I screamed."

"You screamed?"

"Yes."

"Could anyone hear you?"

"I don't believe so. The music was blasting over my voice." Lindsay answered.

"Continue."

"I tried kicking at him, but he pinned my legs against his body. He grabbed the straps of my shirt and untied them. I told him to let me go, but he wouldn't and he kissed me again. He pulled me from the wall and dragged me into my bedroom. He threw me onto my bed. I swung my legs over the other side, trying to get away. He stood on the other side of the bed, watching me. He moved around the bed and I jumped for the door. He grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed.

"He forced my hands above my head and cuffed my hands around the headboard of my bed. I screamed for him to let me go and he taped my mouth shut. Then he grabbed my pants and pulled them off me." Lindsay stopped. Tears sprang from her eyes as the horrifying memories called her. She could feel Pratt now, pulling at her pants as she sat at the stand.

"Take your time Miss Monroe. Take your time."

Lindsay inhaled deeply, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He grabbed underwear and pulled the off my body. That's when I screamed again."

The courtroom grew louder with whispers and gasps. The judge banged his gavel.

"Continue, please."

"He hit me again and pulled off my cover shirt. Then he pulled up my tank top above my head. He started touching me and I fought beneath him. He hit me again. He starting kissing my chest before he pulled off his shirt." Lindsay brought her hand to her face, hiding the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her chest heaved as Lindsay sat at the stand crying.

"I know this is hard for you, Miss Monroe." the prosecutor said. Lindsay believed him. She'd told him the story many times, and he'd heard many versions of this form other women in his carrier.

Lindsay took another deep breath. "He removed his pants and grabbed my thighs. I screamed again, as loud as I could and…that's…that's when he..." Lindsay couldn't finish her sentence.

"Just take your time."

"I'm sorry….I…can't…"

"Your honor, this might be an appropriate time to take a break." the prosecutor said.

The judge nodded. "Two hour recess at which time this court with continue." he slammed down his gavel.

The attendants in the courtroom stood and began making their way toward the doors. The bailiff took Pratt out the doors. Lindsay sat at the stand for a few seconds, waiting fro the room to clear. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. The prosecutor walked up to the stand.

"You did very well, Detective Monroe." he said.

"I don't think I can do this." Lindsay said.

"Yes you can. You've been doing great. You can keep it up." he said.

Lindsay shook her head. "No. No, I can't face that monster again!"

"Detective we need your testimony."

"You have the forensic evidence to convict him, you don't need me." Lindsay stood from the stand and walked down. She looked up from the floor and stopped.

Danny stood in the benches, watching her. His eyes were red as he wiped a tear from his face.

Lindsay felt her heart break. She hadn't known Danny was showing up. It was bad enough that Mac, Stella, and Flack would hear her story again, but she couldn't bare to have Danny hear how Pratt rapped her. Lindsay shook her head and ran toward the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!!! the first chapters up!! wahoo! ok, so how's it so faR?

i own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stood up quickly, hurrying for Lindsay, but she ran past him and out into the crowded hall. Danny followed quickly behind her. "Lindsay!"

But Lindsay didn't stop. She weaved her way through the halls toward the restrooms. The restrooms her empty except for herself. Lindsay ran to the closest stall and dropped to her knees. Her stomach lurched as she blanched painfully. Lindsay coughed as the acid burned her throat. She spat into the toilet and pressed the handle. Lindsay rose on her shaking legs and walked to the sink. He wiped her lips and rinsed out her mouth.

Lindsay lifted her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Six months ago, Lindsay would never have looked this way. She would stand tall, showing her authority. She wouldn't take crap from anyone who gave it to her. Now she stood hunched over the counter, face an unhealthy pale with tear stained cheeks. She was a mere shell of what she had been, before Pratt had taken everything from her. Lindsay sank to her knees on the marble floor and cried. Her arms wrapped around her body, tightly as she shook with tears. She couldn't go back in there. She couldn't face him again. She'd be living that night over and over again in her mind against her will, she couldn't do it again if she was asked. She couldn't do it.

Lindsay grabbed the counter and pulled herself up to her feet. She wiped her eyes with her hands and ran out the door. Danny was waiting outside the door for her. Mac, Stella, Flack, and Hawkes were standing with him. Everyone was staring off in another direction, except Danny. He was staring right at her when she exited the restrooms. Lindsay wasted no time heading for the closest exit. Danny followed right behind her.

"Lindsay wait for a sec." Danny called.

"I'm not going back in there Danny! I can't do it." Lindsay replied. She weaved her way through waiting people.

"Yes you can, Linds. You can't walk out in the middle of this trial." Danny said.

"Watch me!" Lindsay snapped.

Danny reached out and grabbed Lindsay's arm. Lindsay turned and twisted her arm in Danny's grip. "Lindsay, listen…listen to me." Lindsay stopped fighting for a moment and looked up. "You can't let Pratt win. If you walk out now, the defense attorney will use it against you."

"The forensic evidence if enough to convict him. I'm not needed!" Lindsay replied. She tried to pulled her arm from Danny's grip, but he held tight enough to keep her.

Danny grabbed Lindsay's other arm. "This isn't for the prosecutor Lindsay! Or the jury or the judge! This is for you! You need to do this for yourself, alright. If you walk on this here…right now…you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

Lindsay shook her head and starred at the ground. Tears fell from her eyes. "I can't do it, Danny! I can't go back in there!"

"Yes you can, Lindsay."

"No! I've been reliving that night over and over again every time I have to talk with the psychiatrist. I relive that night in my dreams! I can't relive it again, Danny! I can't face him again. I can't!" Lindsay sobbed.

Danny pulled Lindsay to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and stroked her head. "I know this is hard for you, Lindsay. But you gotta do this. You're life ain't gonna have peace until you do it."

Lindsay sobbed harder against Danny's chest.

Danny rubbed her back. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to face him, "Listen to me, Lindsay. No matter what goes on in that courtroom, no matter what the defense attorney or prosecutor says, Pratt has to pay for what he did…and you're the only one who can make that happen.

"Now me and the others, we'll be right there with you. You need help, just look at us, alright? Don't look at the prosecutor, don't look to Pratt, look at us." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded.

"You can do this Linds. I know it." Danny said. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, short, but i couldn't have the first chapter as long as it would've been. it was long enough already.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay stood outside the courtroom with her coworkers as the second hour came to an end. Stella had taken Lindsay back to the restroom so she could fix her make up and tried to hide her tears, before Stella had been called onto another case with Danny. It hadn't worked very well, as Lindsay still had tears falling down her face, but Lindsay appreciated the effort. Danny had given Lindsay a comforting hug before he headed out with Stella.

The doors of the courtroom opened and the room slowly began filling up. The team sat near the back of the courtroom. Lindsay sat on the edge of the bench, knowing she would be the first one to be called up. Lindsay lifted her head as Pratt was brought back into the room.

"Your honor, I call Detective Monroe to stand." the prosecutor said.

Lindsay walked back up to the stand. She was sworn in and sat back down in the chair. Her heart was already racing in her chest.

"Miss Monroe, what happened after the defendant rapped you?"

Lindsay inhaled deeply. Her throat was constricting as it hand that night. She could feel Pratt choking her, trying to keep her from speaking. "He grabbed my throat…and started to choke me. I knew he was going to kill me, so I held my breath and pretended to pass out."

"What then."

"He uncuffed my hands and carried me to my bathroom. I could hear the water running from the shower and I knew he would try to wash away the evidence. I waited until I felt the time was right…and I elbowed him in the head. He dropped me on the ground and backed up into the sink. I lunged at him and he grabbed my arms. I grabbed his face and slammed his head into the mirror. Then I punched him and slammed his head into the sink and let him fall." Lindsay explained. She wiped the few tears from her face.

"What did you do then?"

"I ran from the bathroom and closed the door. I placed a chair in front of it, so he couldn't get out, and I grabbed my phone."

"Then you called the police, correct?" he asked.

"Yes."

The prosecutor turned from Lindsay and grabbed a stack of papers from his desk. "I have here, the phone record of Miss Monroe's emergency call. Her call was made at two forty seven a.m. Officers arrived on scene at two fifty, after responding to a shooting in the complex beside Miss Monroe's. Detectives Flack and Taylor were the responding officers." He turned back to Lindsay. "They were the officers who responded to you, weren't they?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yes."

"No more question." the prosecutor said and he sat down behind his table.

The defense attorney didn't rise. "Defense has no questions for the witness."

"Miss Monroe, you may be seated." the judge said.

Lindsay exhaled and rose from the stand and made her way back to the bench. "The state calls Detective Taylor to the stand."

Mac stood and was sworn in. The prosecutor rose form his table.

"Detective Taylor, you've handled several cases in which the defendant was a suspect and convicted. Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Mac said.

"Can you elaborate on those cases for the court."

"Abjection irrelevant."

"The defendant has been convicted multiple times for the same crime, the court has the right to know!" the prosecutor replied.

"Overruled. Answer the question Detective Taylor."

"DJ Pratt was a suspect in a murder rape case close to a year ago. However, we were unable to convict him due to degraded evidence. Another case, he was a suspect in a rapping of a young woman who knew one of my Detectives assigned to the case." Mac explained.

"Are there any other cases where the defendant was a suspect?"

"Yes. There was the murder of Detective Aiden Burns. DJ Pratt was convicted for her murder." Mac explained.

"So it is safe to say that your lab is familiar with Pratt as a suspect?"

"Yes it is."

"Can you explain to the court, your response to Detective Monroe's call?"

"Detective Flack and I responded to a 9-1-1 call at the complex next to Detective Monroe's. The victim had been shot in the back of the head." Mac replied.

"Can you identify the shooter?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes we can. We matched the bullet in the victims' skull, to one of the bullets fired from Detective Monroe's gun. I pulled prints from the gun that matched DJ Pratt's and also found GSR on his hands." Mac explained.

The prosecutor nodded. "So it is safe to say that the defendant fired the shot that killed your victim in the second complex?"

"Yes it is."

"No more questions at this time." the prosecutor said.

The defense attorney stood from his seat. "Detective Taylor, is it possible that Detective Monroe could have fired the shot? It was, after all, her weapon."

"Not from the evidence gathered, no." Mac answered.

"Can you explain?"

"Detective Monroe had no trace of GSR on her hands, and DJ Pratt's prints were the most recent prints recovered from the gun." Mac explained.

"You don't think that they fought over the weapon and the gun went off in Pratt's hands while Monroe pulled the trigger?"

"Abjection irrelevant to the case!"

"Withdrawn." the defense attorney replied. He walked toward Mac. "Detective Taylor, can you relay to us, the events that took place after you arrived at Detective Monroe's apartment?"

"Detective Monroe was transported to General Hospital where she received treatment for her injuries." Mac answered.

"And you remained at the scene to process, correct?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell the court what happened while you were processing?" the defense attorney asked.

"Abjection."

The judge motioned for them to approached his podium. Lindsay watched them discuss for a few minutes. She suddenly felt more nervous than before. The prosecutor seemed to have won the argument and proceeded back to his table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat in her office at work. She'd gone straight there after the courtroom had been released. She felt that work would take her mind off the upcoming attack on her character, but it didn't. Everything Lindsay did only made her second guess herself more with the defense attorney in her mind. Had she taken every case she'd been handed personally? Surely, there had been young Sara's case, only because she was from Montana, though. But had there been others? Lindsay couldn't remember anymore.

A tap on the glass door behind her brought Lindsay's thoughts back to the present. Lindsay turned her head to find Danny entering. He walked around her desk and sat down in his chair across from her. He looked unhappy and irritated.

"You working tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

Danny nodded. "I'll stop by the courthouse once I'm done."

Lindsay dropped her eyes, trying to return to her work. She propped her chin on her hands. "Danny…I…I don't want you there."

"What?" Danny asked.

Lindsay looked up, "You don't need to waste your time worrying about my case, Danny. Just go home."

"How can you ask me to do that? You're my partner and you shouldn't be alone." Danny explained.

"I juts…I don't… I don't want you…I don't want you to be focused one me too!" Lindsay yelled. She stood from her chair and left the office in a hurry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!! almost to the good part. it's not bad is it? i'm trying here.

i own nothing!!


	4. Chapter 4

nervously. The prosecutor hadn't been too optimistic about the case. There was no doubt that Pratt would go to prison, however there was enough damage done to Lindsay's career, that things would definitely be difficult for her over the next few months.

Lindsay glanced around the courtroom. Mac and Danny were both missing. Lindsay suspected they were working a new case and Mac had pulled Danny due to their testimonies. It had to happen at some point, Lindsay knew that, but she needed them all here with her.

The prosecutor stood from his chair. "Your honor, we request that Detective Monroe come to the stand for one final testimony."

Lindsay's eyes grew wide.

"Very well."

"Go for it, kiddo." Stella said.

Lindsay had not expected to returned to the stand. She had no idea what to expect now. She was quickly sworn in again and took her seat. Her stomach was churning roughly. She watched the defense attorney pace around in front of her. She'd hoped Danny had taken her advice and remained away form the courthouse. Watching Danny's face was the last thing Lindsay needed.

"Detective Monroe, can you explain your thoughts that persuaded you to walk into the water?" he asked.

Lindsay swallowed. "I still felt him on me. I knew the water was cold, so I wouldn't feel much. All I wanted to do was forget about that night. I just wanted him off me."

"And you were willing to end your life because of it." he said.

"Clearly you're not familiar with rape victims." Lindsay replied. She was tired of this man trying to pin everything on her. "I felt like nothing would be alright again. I'd felt I failed my friends, coworkers, my family. I just wanted everything to go away."

"But Detective Messer stopped you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He just talked to me." Lindsay explained. Her eyes wondered off as she thought back to that night. Danny had said everything she had needed to hear to keep her from falling over that edge.

The doors of the courtroom opened slowly. Lindsay looked up as Danny slipped into the courtroom. Lindsay contained her smile on the stand. Danny gave Lindsay a caring smile and slipped into the benches next to Stella and Hawkes.

"Detective Monroe," Lindsay snapped from her thoughts. "Can you explained your relationship with Detective Messer?"

Lindsay took a deep breath. "We've been working together for almost three years. Detective Messer is very resourceful. He's very passionate about his work and he does a good job. We work really close to each other ,so it's like everyone in the lab is family."

"Detective Monroe, why did you listen to Detective Messer that night?" the defense attorney asked.

Lindsay spoke slowly. "Because Danny was the one who knew where to find me. He was the one who I trusted enough, the one I believed. I listened, because Danny's never given me a reason not to trust him."

"No further questions." the defense attorney said. He moved back to his seat.

The prosecutor stood from his seat and walked toward Lindsay. "Detective Monroe, how long was it after the incident that you sought help?" he asked.

"It was required for me to speak to a case worker before I returned to work." Lindsay explained.

"Yet you didn't return to work for close to two months, correct?"

"Yes."

"In that time, were you seeking help on company orders?"

Lindsay swallowed, "No."

"Why did you seek help without company orders?" he asked.

"I knew that…the only way to get through it…was to talk about. I wanted to get through it quickly…but it went by very slow. In time…I was able to get on with my life…and return to work without complications." Lindsay explained.

"Do you still speak with your counselor?"

"Yes. Sometimes the days are harder than others and I drop by to chat." Lindsay explained.

"Thank you Detective."

Lindsay stood and walked back to the benches. She sat down beside Danny, and exhaled.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we have heard the testimony of a wound detective who's placed her life on the line several times a day. She merely seeks justice as she has sought justice for those who cannot. If this case shows us anything it is this…no one is excluded as a victim. Even our officers, are victims and find themselves on the other side of the line." the prosecutor said.

The judge dismissed the jury to deliberate. Everyone remained in the courtroom, too emotional to move. Lindsay felt as if her heart would burst form her chest. Since this case had become more revolved around **her** instead of her** case**, the anticipation was more excruciating.

Lindsay thoughts were interrupted by Danny. "Breath, Lindsay."

Lindsay followed orders and took a deep breath.

Stella reached over behind Danny and rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be ok, Linds."

The doors opened quickly. Lindsay felt her heart stopped. Had they decided so quickly? That couldn't be good. No jury takes such little time to come to a verdict.

"Mr. Foreman, have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have your honor." he replied. The verdict was passed to the judge to review.

"Would the defendant please rise." the judge said. Pratt stood room the chair. "Mr. Foreman would you read your verdict."

"In the case of The Sate vs. DJ Pratt, we find the defendant…"

Lindsay swallowed. Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand.

"Guilt of Sexual Assault in the first degree."

The courtroom burst into cheers and clapping. The judge banged his gavel, calling for order. Lindsay exhaled deeply and lowered her head. It was over. The torment was finally over for her! Lindsay heart raced frantically in her chest. Tears fell from her eyes down her cheek. Lindsay looked up. The bailiff took Pratt and pulled him toward the door. Pratt was glaring at Lindsay. Lindsay stared right back at him with a hating passion. Lindsay watched Pratt until he disappeared behind the door.

Lindsay stood up with Danny. Danny released her hand and moved out of the way. Stella hugged Lindsay tightly. "It's over Lindsay."

Lindsay hugged Stella back tightly. She closed her eyes as tears formed behind her lids. Stella was right, it was over. Stella released Lindsay and Hawkes hugged her.

"Congratulations, Lindsay." he said.

"Thanks for the support." Lindsay replied.

Hawkes released Lindsay and headed out of the courtroom. The room was practically empty, save for Lindsay and Danny. Danny was waiting for Lindsay in the break between the benches. Lindsay finally moved out of the benches and looked up at Danny. She wiped a tear from her cheek half-heartedly.

"You didn't listen to me." Lindsay said.

Danny nodded and shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to hate me for it."

Lindsay shook her head. "No."

Danny looked confused.

"Danny…you…you've been there for me from the beginning. You pulled me out of the water, you kept in eye on me. You begged me to talk to someone." Lindsay explained. "Yesterday, you stopped me from leaving. Today…you…you kept me sane through everything, Danny. Need I say more."

Danny nodded. "'Friad so, Montana, cause I'm not followin'."

"No matter what I said to you or what I did, you never gave up on me. You kept pushing me toward this day. If anything, Danny, it was you who got me through this. Why should I be mad at you?" Lindsay finished.

"Hey, it was nothing." Danny shrugged.

Lindsay shook her head. "No, it was everything, Danny." She moved closed and wrapped her arms around Danny. Lindsay held him tightly. "Thank you."

Danny's arms wrapped around Lindsay's back, "Anytime, Montana."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hate doing the endings, i can never figure one out!! i know this one sucks, please don't hate me!! i tried.

i own nothing!!


End file.
